Grimm christmas
by grimm
Summary: grimm goes shopping for everyone and takes Heero along
1. Default Chapter

My Christmas Vacation  
  
I don't own any of the Gw people or the big anime titles on this fic I own only grimm, ghosty, and anyone I say so.  
  
"My Christmas sucked mainly cause of looking for presents that wouldn't kill them  
  
when opened so I was forced to go to the mall."[ narrated by grimm ]  
  
It was a cold day even though the sun shined grimm was talking to Aisha Clan Clan  
  
His girlfriend over the phone about how he was gonna give Quatre a good bashing  
  
Over the head with a baseball bat for Christmas.  
  
Grimm: "So what do you think?"  
  
Aisha: "No killing no one understand!!!!!!!!?????"  
  
Grimm: "Yes"  
  
Hang up on phone.  
  
Grimm: "That sucked she ruined all the fun."  
  
Ghosty: "Should we call Heero?"  
  
Grimm: "Good Idea."  
  
Phone rings Heero picks up phone.  
  
Heero: "Hello?"  
  
Window smashes and grimm falls to the room where Heero is and starts shooting a machine gun left and right hitting everything except Heero. Gunfire stops.  
  
Heero: {Bede eyes} "To bad you missed me"  
  
Grimm standing in a pose with a sweatdrop.  
  
Grimm: "Say I was wondering if you would go Christmas shopping with me?"  
  
Heero: "Why?"  
  
Grimm: "I need help shopping for my gf and other people as well so I'm asking you to  
  
Help cause everyone else I hate."  
  
Heero: "Okay I guess but it will cost you 200.00"  
  
Grimm: "It's a deal."  
  
Heero: "When so we take off?"  
  
Grimm: "Now."  
  
So Heero and Grimm take off to the mall and hopefully they will make it out alive.  
  
The two get in Quatre's car and take off to the mall.  
  
Grimm: "Why is this car pink?"  
  
Heero: {Sweatdrop} "I have no idea."  
  
Grimm: "Everyone is looking at us making fun of us with their eyes. Damit I cant take it!!"  
  
He rolls down the window and begins fireing his shotgun at anything that screams.  
  
Heero: "You Dumb ass!!!!!"  
  
Heero hits grimm with a iron rod while trying not to crash.  
  
Grimm is knocked out. Grimm wakes up at the parking lot of the mall.  
  
Grimm: "What happened?"  
  
Heero: "You don't want to know but if I were you I would not show your face at  
  
That part of the town again. You shot more animals than people why?"  
  
Grimm: "I guess having a girlfriend makes you soft I guess."  
  
Heero: "That's that so we better get to the mall before it closes."  
  
Grimm: "Your right lets go."  
  
And so ends that exiting chapter wait and see for chapter 2 which should be out by the end of this week. Later and R&R please. 


	2. grimm christmas 2

Grimm Christmas chapter 2  
  
Lets cut to the chase shall we?  
  
  
  
Grimm and Heero are in the mall and are looking for a store to buy presents for everyone and  
  
Grimm is looking for a gun store.  
  
Grimm: "If I cant kill Quatre then I will give him a gun so he might kill himself."  
  
Heero: "If I cant find a weapon store then I'm gonna go eat."  
  
Kid: "HEY!!! ITS SANTA!!!!!!!!"  
  
A lot of kids go running toward a fat man in a red suit.  
  
Santa: "Okay kids line up and tell santa what you want."  
  
Grimm: "Hey Heero who is this SANTA?"  
  
Heero: "You don't know?"  
  
Grimm: "No."  
  
Heero: "Once a year this fat guy gives presents to kids and coal to bad ones and they say  
  
He travels the whole world in a night."  
  
Grimm: "Amazing but I don't buy it."  
  
Santa: "Hey there boy in the black cape!"  
  
Grimm turns around and looks at santa.  
  
Grimm: "What do you want fat man?"  
  
Santa: "Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap and tell me what you want?"  
  
Grimm: "WHAT!! IM NOT GAY!!!!!"  
  
Grimm takes out a rifle and begins shooting at Santa he fires about 15 shoots before he stops.  
  
Kid: "H H HE KILLED SANTA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kid 2: "Lets KILL HIM!!!!!!"  
  
Kids begin charging at grimm and Heero with anger un heard of.  
  
Grimm: "Run for your life considering they are gonna take ours!!!!!"  
  
Heero: "Why did I forget to bring my gun today of all days!!!!!"  
  
Grimm and Heero run around the mall and run into FOLEYS.  
  
Grimm: "Quick up the escalator."  
  
They run up the escalator and stop and grimm turns around. The kids are running up the escalator  
  
And Grimm takes out a grenade and pulls the pin.  
  
Grimm: "Flush this you bitch!!!"  
  
He throws it at the kids and explodes. The escalators fall down and power goes off.  
  
Grimm: "I think I over did it."  
  
Heero: "You sure did."  
  
At Quatre's house Duo is watching the T.V.  
  
T.V.: "In other news the mall has been under heavy fire as a grenade went off at FOLEYS."  
  
Duo: "Didn't Grimm and Heero go there? UH not my problem."  
  
He changes the channel and hears singing.  
  
Duo: "OHH SAILOR MOON !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Back at the mall grimm and heero ar trying to find a way out of FOLEYS.  
  
Grimm: "Damit I cant take it anymore!!!! CURSE YOU SANTA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero: "No need to yell I have a plan."  
  
Grimm: "Your right I will call the clone wing 0."  
  
Grimm: "……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………wait he is in hell thanks to you Heero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
# Read the universes strongest for more details as soon as im done re writing it as it is very long#  
  
grimm begins to hit heero with a doll from the floor.  
  
Ghosty: "You panic to much you know that?"  
  
Grimm: "Ghosty!!"  
  
Ghosty: "Hey and Clone wing 0 says "Hi and not to worry he will break out of hell soon enough."  
  
Grimm: "Cool so how is Choco?"  
  
Ghosty: "Drunk as usual but enough of that we gotta go raid FOLEYS for all its clothing."  
  
That's all for today and I will keep it posted and write some more. 


End file.
